Tainted Innocence
by Coldplaychic
Summary: Rosalie and Emmett are seniors in high school living average lives until a pregnancy changes their world .They learn how to be a family disowned by their parents . Love and happiness tying them together . *lemons beware* story better than summary
1. Chapter 1 : Rebellion

**Chapter One :**

**Rebellion**

" Come on , it's just one little party ." Marissa proclaimed . I rolled my eyes and stood firm . " No . I told you this

earlier my parents trust me enough to go on vacation and leave the house in my care , so why would I throw a party

in their absence ?" Marissa scoffed dramatically . " Oh Rosalie , come on it's called a little teenage rebellion and like I

said earlier you need to live a little . I'll invite a few of the jocks , cheerleaders , the cool nerds , and some others .

We're only gonna have a little party so don't get your panties in a bunch ." I gave up at the mention of jocks . " I

think I'm starting to see your point . This weekend let's have a little party . It's gonna be like a teen social gathering

. " I was going to leave when Marissa tugged me by my sleeve. " We better not play musical chairs or do friggin

algebra all night ." She warned . I laughed and walked to my eighth period class .

When I got to class I saw him in all his six foot glory . Emmett McCarty . I was mesmerized by his short curly black

hair , light golden tan , ripped biceps , six pack ,….. well lets just say he's HOT . "Are you just gonna stand in the

door way and ogle my bod for another ten minutes or walk into class , Rosalie ."he smirked . " I … was just… da ..

shut up ."I murmured . By the warm sensation I felt throughout my face I knew I was beet red .

The teacher started to teach his lesson , while I daydreamed

It was in late may when I first saw Emmett shirtless . I was at the community pool with Marissa when we saw him

swimming . He came out of the ice cold water as soon as we arrived . I swear I think he did it in purpose . He slowly

arose from the water and turned towards my direction . His golden skin was glistening with water and covered with

little goose bumps . He has a quote from the bible tattooed on his chest and other ink on his back , His abs are so

defined they looked as though they were carved from stone . His hair is jet black with water and his bright blue eyes

were sparkling with mischief . I knew from that moment on it was love .

"Miss Hale what would the answer be if we were to use the method I just taught you?" asked . "Emmett's hot." I

stated dreamily, before my brain to mouth filter could work . "Yeah Miss Hale we know Emmett's smokin' . We don't

need a reminder now I'd appreciate it if you would pay more attention to this lesson than Emmett . " To avoid being

further embarrassment I paid attention throughout the rest of the class .

I told Marissa about what happened and she burst out laughing . She spoke in between gasps ,"You are…..such …. a

spazz … for Emmett ." I chose not to take offense to that little comment . She took out her black notebook . She only

did this when planning something epic . " So let's start planning that party , shall we ?" Marissa inquired .

It took a total of six exhausting hours to plan the party . Thank God today is Friday , but tomorrow is Saturday . The

day of the party. I don't trust Marissa .


	2. Chapter 2 : WTF?

**Chapter Two : **

**WTF**

It was at about 9 at night when Marissa and our many guests arrived . Everyone from school showed up . Marissa

surprised me by walking in with cases of beer and various grey goose and Smirnoff bottles . I knew this wouldn't go

well .

The first game we played was beer balancer . The object the game is to see what girl can balance a cup of a beer on

her chest the longest . It was … fun I guess . By 3am I was so friggin wasted I couldn't see straight .

I don't know how but I ended up stumbling up the stairs with Emmett in my bra and underwear . I was laughing

hysterically when he skipped a step and tripped . When we finally reached my parents room we were making out

sloppily and frantically undressing each other . " Emmett I love you . You have no idea how long I've waited for this

moment ."I slurred . "Yeah I know . Now let me make our dream come true ."he answered softly .After an hour and a

half of pure bliss I lost my virginity to Emmett unintentionally . We fell asleep afterward . I was the first wake in the

morning next to a happy Emmett spooning me . I smiled and fell back asleep .

Emmett shook me awake after a few hours . "Rosalie am I dreaming?" he asked looking a little depressed . " No

you're awake." I answered . He looked relieved and smiled flashing his perfect white teeth . "Rosalie now that I

know I'm awake , I wanna ask you something . Wanna be all mine ? Ya know …. As my girlfriend ."He was so cute

when he was nervous . " Of course ." I tried to sound not too excited . He was finally mine . My bliss was short lived

when I saw my parents walk into the room . "What the fuck are you doing in bed with that young man Rosalie?"

yelled my father . I'm screwed no pun intended .


	3. Chapter 3 : Caught

_**Chapter**_**Three**_** : **_

_**Caught **_

I was so scared . " Mom , Dad this is my boyfriend Emmett McCarty ." I explained . They shook their heads angrily

and walked out of the room muttering something about knowing they shouldn't have left . I turned to Emmett who

looked as though he wanted to empty his stomach and runaway .

Emmett turned toward me and gave me a kiss . "I'm gonna help you clean up the mess from the party then go home

and shower , kay ?" he was a saint . "Emmett, did you really mean you want to be together?" I asked my voice was

full of worry . "Every word of it ." He replied sincerely .

As promised , Emmett helped me clean up and gave me his number before he left . I ran into the living room to speak

with my parents . "Sit ."my mothered ordered . My palms were sweating out of fear . " We knew something like this

would happen but we want to know one thing . Rosalie Julia Hale were you and Emmett safe?" mother tried to stay

calm ,but I knew she wasn't by the way she spat Emmett's name . " Yes ." I lied smoothly . To tell you the truth , I'm

not on birth control and we didn't use a condom. _You can't get pregnant if you do that once , can you? _" You aren't

grounded so hurry up and leave this house before I change my mind." my father stressed .

I ran to Marissa's house . Her mother answered the door ," Rosalie can you come back another day ? Marissa isn't

feeling well today and I don't want you to get sick as well ." I pushed past her . " Mrs. Keaton it's called a friggin

hangover ." I ran to Marissa's room and purposely yelled " good morning !" "You're a bitch you know that." was her

only response . I told her everything that happened to me .

Once again she laughed . " You and Emmett might have a little hot muscular baby Rose." she laughed . For no

reason at all I burst into tears . Marissa was right I may be pregnant , but it was too early to tell . I'll have to wait it

out until I can do a pregnancy test . "Rose are you crying? I'm sorry I was only kiddin ." Marissa whispered . " It's no

t you . I'm crying because it may be true . I should have told my parents the truth . Why did we have to have that

stupid party anyway?" I sobbed . It's a good thing I don't cry loud because Mrs. Keaton was downstairs and she is

known for spreading gossip in Trudale , Maine .

" Rose, calm down . Tell Emmett and next week you two should see if you are pregnant ."Marissa stated

nonchalantly . That was one of the smartest ideas she has ever had . Emmett was not only hot , funny , caring , and

truthful but he was understanding . I dialed Emmett's number . "Hey Rosalie. "he greeted . "Hey Emmett . Listen ,

last night you didn't use a condom and I'm not on birth control." I rushed out." Rosie calm down. I realized that

when we were cleaning up and since you are my girlfriend , we'll go through this together . How about next week

we go to the confidential free clinic and do a pregnancy test . "Emmett explained . " Are we doing everything

together Emmett . Let me know now if I'm gonna end up shattered and alone ." I let all my insecurity show . " Baby

calm down , I'm never leaving." Emmett answered . I believed him so I dropped the subject . "Sweetie I'll talk to you

later ." I told him .


	4. Chapter 4 : Comfort and Honesty

_**Chapter Four :**_

_**Comfort and Honesty**_

The week flew past and before I knew it , it was Saturday again . Emmett and I spent the week getting to know each other . I didn't even know that I was Emmett's first girlfriend . He even told me all the girls at school don't like him and they think he's weird . I was relieved to hear that .

As promised Emmett and I drove down to the confidential free clinic . While we waited in the waiting room , Emmett and I weighed our options . We had three choices adoption , abortion , or to raise the baby . By the end of the debate we chose to raise our baby . I heard my name being called so we followed the nurse into the treatment room .

Emmett held my hand throughout the whole appointment . The nurse returned with an emotionless expression . " To confirm your suspicion you are in fact pregnant Ms. Hale . I understand that your pregnancy will be easier being that the father of the baby is involved . Have you two thought of your options ?" the nurse asked with no emotion . Emmett spoke before me , " We discussed this on our way in and we chose to raise the baby ." he stated proudly . I didn't realize I was crying until Emmett wiped away a stray tear off my cheek . I was happy and worried .

Emmett was ecstatic about the baby . He was even talking about us moving in together . " When are we going to tell them ?" I asked still worried . "Tonight , of course . Relax it's gonna be okay ." he soothed . "I want to tell them now . It would be easier if we told them right now ." I replied .


	5. Chapter 5 : Telling

_**Chapter Five :**_

_**Telling **_

We told Emmett's parents first . "Mr. and Mrs. McCarty we have something to tell you ." I started . "Mom and dad Rosalie and I are having a baby ." Emmett stated proudly ."Get out ! You aren't welcome here . Emmett go upstairs and pack your things . We'll let you keep your car and we'll give you a little bit of money to live off of . "yelled his mother harshly . Emmett nodded unashamed and did as he was told .We left the house without one word .

Telling my parents was the hardest part . My father stayed silent . It was my mother who spoke , "Rosalie give me your car keys , credit cards , pack your belongings , and leave my house . We are disowning you and your bastard child . " I wasn't angry that she disowned me ,but I was furious that she brought my child into it . "No I'll leave , but I'm keeping my things . I pay for my insurance so I should keep my car . I pay my credit card bills so should keep my credit cards . I want to cut all ties I have with you two so erase my number and I am disowning you guys as parents. I hate you ! And by the way , we had sex in your bed . " I released all my anger into my words . The room fell silent . I knew I had made my point .

With our belongings packed we took separate cars and checked into a nearby hotel . " As long as I have you we'll be okay ." Emmett stated . " The same goes for me as well ." I sighed . We were free to be ourselves and start a new life . I called Marissa and she said that she would help me look into finding an apartment .


	6. Chapter 6 : First Month

_**Chapter Six :**_

_**First Month**_

I awoke feeling nauseated . I ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind . I emptied the contents of my stomach . " Rose, you in the bathroom ? " asked Emmett concerned . " Yeah . " my voice was hoarse . I brushed my teeth then exited the bathroom . Emmett was waiting for me on the hotel bed . " Rose are you alright ? I woke up and heard you throwing up in the bathroom . " Emmett explained . " I'm fine . It's normal for me to experience morning sickness ." I told him . He seemed to drop the subject after wards .

" What are we going to do about school ?" I asked . " There's only one month left until graduation , so no one will figure out that your pregnant . We could finish up . " he answered . I was so happy that in one month Emmett and I could lead a life where no one would judge me about being pregnant . We decided to pick up a newspaper and look for an apartment , after breakfast .

I called Marissa to ask her to help with the search . She met us at an internet café . We spent hours searching and circling apartments . Emmett's parents gave him 5,000 dollars when we left their house , so we could afford a decent apartment . We settled on a quaint country style home on the outskirts of town . It was perfect .

Later that afternoon , we went to see the house in person before my sonogram appointment . There were many people at the open house but the woman selling the house let me and Emmett put down a deposit . She even offered to let us move in the same day . I had to go back to my parents house and get the furniture out of my room since I paid for it , the same goes for Emmett .

When arriving at our parents' homes we took our furniture and left as fast as we could . I couldn't believe that in two weeks we had moved out of our parents house , I had gotten pregnant , and would be graduating high school with honors . The sonogram appointment was full of surprises .

We entered the OBGYN very nervous . We weren't the only teenagers expecting , which was reassuring . The nurse called my name and led us into the room . After checking my vitals , my doctor came in and guided my legs into the cold metal stirrups . When my doctor started my sonogram he froze . " What's wrong?" Emmett and I asked frantically . " Do multiples run in your family Miss Hale ?" he asked seriously . "No." I said calmly . " They run in mine . " Emmett said wide eyed . " Well that explains how you got pregnant with twins ." the doctor whispered mostly to himself . I felt the weight of Emmett hand in mine fade away . Thud! " That's our fifth fainter today . " the doctor stated his tone was light .


End file.
